fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney and CN's World of Color
Disney and CN's World of Color is a musical from Romeo and Juliet. Plot The musical starts as Timon and Pumbaa are shown playing Kingdom Hearts 2 in Timon's house when Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast forward to where they appear. Script *'Farnsworth': I just bet you'd like to know why I'm so angry about this dark matter shortage. I bet very much you'd like to know. *'Amy': You're right, Professor. We would like to know. *'Farnsworth': Really? I didn't think anyone was interested. It all started 15 years ago. starts a VO. Fade to a flashback of Farnsworth sitting at a desk. He is molding a chemistry model and Mom joins him, similar to the scene from Ghost. I was working in Mom's laboratories for the third time after twice before realizing how evil she was and vowing never to work for her again. But somehow the rich, wrong stench of her boney charms kept calling me back. :announces their disgust. *'Zoidberg': Don't stop, Professor. I'm getting aroused. *'Farnsworth': Back in those days, dark matter was just a worthless inert curiosity, and I was smashing it in a particle accelerator, in an ill-conceived attempt to create a more durable harpsichord wax. But, as Deepak Chopra taught us, quantum physics means anything can happen at any time for no reason. Also, eat plenty of oatmeal and animals never had a war. Who's the real animals? pause. Mom when it happened. [The dark matter particles in the particle accelerator begin colliding and exploding. A large explosion leaves only a single item - the single non-local metaparticle crystal) *'Younger Farnsworth': Dang! *'Farnsworth': I'm sure I don't need to explain that all dark matter in the universe is linked in the form of a single non-local meta-particle. So, in one instant, I had transformed all dark matter everywhere into a new crystalline form making it the most potent fuel since primitive man first ignited mastodon flatulence to heat his cave. So I gave a baby brid who can't fly 10 dark matters... (Younger Farnsworth to Younger Mom) ...so he can fly 15 years later when he kiss a girl on the lips. *'Younger Mom': I'm intrigued, Hubert. You have my undivided attention. :is breast feeding Walt and Larry at the same time as Farnsworth pulls out a match and ignites a ball of dark matter causing combustion. It blows the two of them to the ground and the babies start crying. *'Younger Mom': Cut it out, you rascals! A new super fuel, eh? We're rich. *'Younger Farnsworth': Indeed, we are. *'Younger Mom': Not you, we. Us, we. younger Wernstrom walks into her arm. I'm getting back together with my ex-husband. *'Younger Farnsworth': Wernstrom! *'Younger Wernstrom': You've been played, Farnsworth. Played like a cheap harpsichord. *'Younger Mom': Walt, fire that employee like Mommy taught you. :pushes a button on a toy. Farnsworth finds this cute, but it forced through the wall by a large piston. Cut back to present times. :Singer: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. (The lion and the leopard come here to this open place.) ::(Chant Repeats) ::Night. ::And the spirit of life ::Calling, ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::Mamela. (Listen.) ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::And a voice ::With the fear of a child ::Answers, ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::Oh, mamela. (Listen.) ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::Ubukhosi bo khokho. (Throne of the ancestors.) ::We ndodana ye sizwe sonke. (Oh, son of the nation.) ::Wait! ::There's no mountain too great. ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::Hear these words and have faith. ::Oh, oh, iyo. ::Have faith. ::Hela hey mamela. (Hey, listen.) ::Hela hey mamela. ::Hela hey mamela. ::He lives in you. ::He lives in me. ::He watches over ::Everything we see. ::Into the water. ::Into the truth. ::In your reflection ::He lives in you. ::Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. ::(Chant Repeats) ::He lives in you. ::He lives in me. ::He watches over ::Everything we see. ::Into the water. ::Into the truth. ::In your reflection ::He lives in you. ::Ingonyama nengw' enamabala ::(Chant Repeats) ::He lives in you! ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies